New Years Memories
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: New Year's is celebrated at the castle with friends and family, how will everyone spend the wondrous, life changing holiday?


Today was an important day over at the Frankenstein Place. Whether for Earthlings or Transylvanians. It was New Year's Eve today and Cherry and Peach decided to throw a big celebration. Frank, being a lover of parties, happily accepted. Everyone got dressed and prepared a big feast to eat once midnight arrives and clink their glasses together.

Cherry even got in the spirit by letting her hair down and wearing a black dress with long-sleeves that exposed a great portion of her chest with a black and silver charm necklace and sensible black shoes. Peach wore her usual tomboy clothing of a jacket, jeans and sneakers.

When darkness came and Rocky picked up Mercedes and AJ from their Great-Nan (Peach's grandmother), Cherry put on some music to come with the New Year. Frank decided before the year would change that he would invite some Transylvanians for Cherry and do her first Time Warp with them.

Columbia came over with Eddie and they had brought pepperoni pizza and candy for the kids. It felt like old times for Frank when they came, but mostly since they brought Riff Raff and Magenta with them since they were like family. Even Brad and Janet came, Frank had invited Janet and Brad came along for the ride, he had been feeling awfully depressed lately.

"As the old people say, have drinks, eat snacks and be merry!" Cherry greeted while sliding by on her fancy shoes.

Peach and Rocky shared New Year's resolutions with Mercedes and AJ. Mercedes made a promise that hers was to be less annoying to her brother, AJ made a promise to be less teasing with his sister. Peach and Rocky accepted these, but everyone knows no one really keeps their new years resolutions.

Magenta, Columbia, Cherry and Janet were in one room with the cider to serve everyone when midnight strikes.

"So then, Nellie said to Marvin, 'That's no way to treat a poodle'!" Columbia cracked and laughed, making everyone laugh by force and discomfort. Columbia then toned down her laughter. "Yeah, that didn't really happen."

Cherry rolled her eyes at her 'younger sister'. "So, umm... Cherry, how are you this fine New Year's eve?" Janet asked, trying to make conversation.

"I was fine until you and Brad showed up," Cherry narrowed her eyes at the older woman.

"Hmm..." Janet drank her drink and looked around awkwardly. "How long until midnight?"

Magenta dug into her bra and took out a giant watch. "Two hours," she replied.

"Ah, I better check on the kids. Peach and Rocky told me to put in a movie for them." Columbia walked out the room as she put on her Mickey Mouse cap. As Columbia left, she bumped into Frank, they apologized and went their separate ways.

"Ah, Butt Monkey," Frank greeted with a warm grin. "It's time for you to learn to Time Warp."

"Oh Daddy," Cherry gulped. "I don't think I'm ready for Time Warping yet."

"You'll be fine, come on now." Frank took her hand and led her out of the room. A group of Transylvanians smiled as they saw Cherry.

"Oh my, Prince Frank, your daughter is so beautiful!" a male Transylvanian with long black hair said.

"She looks so much like you, Prince Frank!" an elderly female Transylvanian with curled periwinkle hair observed. "Lovely creature."

"Ooh, may I have this dance?" a young male Transylvanian with long pink hair and makeup like Frank's asked, with a raised eyebrow at Cherry.

"Riff Raff!" Frank bellowed and Riff Raff stumbled in, with wicked laughter. Clearly he had been drinking. "Riff Raff, start the music!"

"Yes Master!" Riff Raff laughed a rather bit more and dashed over to the jukebox where Columbia's eldest son, Django and Cherry's supposed son-in-law was sitting. Riff Raff put on the music and allowed the next-generation of the Frankenstein Place to do the Time Warp.

"It's astounding," Riff Raff and Magenta's son, Brian sang. "Time is fleeting, madness, takes it's toll, but listen closely,"

"Not for very much longer!" Riff Raff and Magenta's daughter, Harriet, chimed in.

"I've got to keep control," Brian lost his monotone inherited from his father, then broke out into song. "I remember! Doing the Time Warp! Drinking those moments when the blackness would hit me!" Brian rushed over to Harriet and did the Transylvanian sign with her, making Riff Raff and Magenta proud.

"And the void would be calling!" both siblings sang as they rushed to the younger Transylvanians.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" Transylvanians sang together as a spot light shined on Cherry. "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

Cherry walked over to the center. "It's just a jump to the left," she demonstrated and the Transylvanians did as she spoke.

"AND THEN A STEP TO THE RIIIGHT!" the Transylvanians did the next step after their jump.

"With your hands on your hips," Cherry said as she put her hands on her hips with the others. Mark and Sara, Brad and Janet's twins had just walked in.

"YOU BRING YOUR KNEES IN TIGHT!" the Transylvanians surrounded Cherry as they danced to the next step. "BUT IT'S THE PELVIC THRUST, THAT REALLY DRIVES YOU INSA-A-ANE! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

Sara's eyes lolled back into her head and she fainted into her brother's arms, making him roll his eyes at her and drop her down. Sara woke up, rubbing her head and glaring up at Mark.

"It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me!" Harriet squealed and moved swiftly like her mother during the infamous Transylvanian anthem. "So you can't see me, no not at all," Harriet covered her eyes. "In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention, well secluded," Harriet's eyes glowed a deep shade of blue as she removed her hands. "I SEE ALL!"

"With a bit of a mind flip," Brian spoke.

"You're into the time slip!" Harriet cackled, standing over the others.

Magenta wiped a tear of joy, she was so proud of her daughter. "Oh Riffy..." Magenta buried her face into her brother's chest with a shudder.

"She is as ambitious as you are, my beautiful sister." Riff Raff held Magenta and stroked her hair with a purr.

"You're spaced out on sensation, HA!" Harriet sang.

"LIKE YOU'RE UNDER SEDATION!" Brian sang around Mark and Sara. Sara once again fainted, but this time into Brad's arms and he got worried and tried to wake her up.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" Brian and Harriet sang with the other Transylvanians as they danced over to Django, wearing a male version of Columbia's groupie outfit with Mary Jane shoes. "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

"Well I was walking down the streets just having a think, then a charm of a guy gave me a friendly wink!" Django sang, altering Columbia's lyrics to the Time Warp. "He took a look at me and took me by surprise to his lair, he had chocolate eyes and rainbow hair! He stared at me and I felt a change, time meant nothing for my mother and never would for me either!"

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" The Transylvanians cheered. "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

"It's just a jump to the left!" Cherry jumped to the left.

"AND A STEP TO THE RIGHT!" the Transylvanians repeated.

"With your hands on your hips!"

"YOU BRING YOUR KNEES IN TIGHT, BUT IT'S THE PELVIC THRUST, THAT REALLY DRIVES YOU INSA-A-ANE! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

In came the tap dancing solo. Francis dashed over in his purple, glittery gown with feathers and held Django's hands as they did the tap dance together. Django tipped his silver hat and continued to dance. The two then went too far and tripped and fell on top of each other.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" The Transylvanians then stopped as the music died and they all fell on top of each other.

Mark and Sara stared at them. Their parents were nowhere to be found and it was close to midnight.

"Mark, say something!" Sara whispered nervously.

Mark stared at the Transylvanians on the floor. "Say!" he called out, making them sit up. "Any of you guys got a shandy lying around?"

Sara groaned and rolled her eyes. The Transylvanians chuckled and stared at the twins. Sara then took Mark's hand and stepped backwards with him as a new beat was about to start. "Mark, let's get out of here," Sara smiled nervously.

"Goodness Sara, keep a grip on yourself!" Mark snapped.

"It seems so unhealthy here, Mom and Dad would never come here!"

"Well we won't know unless we find them!"

"Then ask that Igor guy or someone!"

"Just a moment, Sara, this seems cool. I'm happy for once."

"This isn't the Denton Opera House, Mark!"

"They're probably foreigners with ways different from our own. They may do some more... Cultural background!"

"Look, I'm cold and wet and just plain scrambled!" Sara cried.

"Your strong and protective brother is here, there's nothing to worry about," Mark reassured her.

Sara turned to the caged elevator and let out a panicked scream as she saw Cherry with makeup over her face and wearing a black cloak like her father's.

Cherry smirked as the door opened and she began to sing. "How do you do? I see you've met, the son and daughter of my father's handyman,"

Harriet turned her eyes over to Brian, then back at Cherry.

"They're just a little brought down," Cherry continued to sing. "Because when you knocked, they thought you were some second-rate candyman." Cherry strutted over, puckering her blood-red lips. "Don't get strung out, by the way I look, don't judge my family book by its cover, I'm not much of a cuddler by the light of day, but by night in my genetics I'm to be a hell of a lover!" Cherry threw down her cloak revealing similar lingerie to Frank's, complete with broken high heels and torn stockings. "I'm just the daughter of a sweet transvestite, from Transsexual, Transylvania!"

Cherry laughed as she walked down the rows of Transylvanians and went over to Mark and Sara.

"Let Daddy's Little Girl show you around, Maybe play you a sound, if you know my father I'm sure you'll think I'm pretty groovy, or if you want to please me, and not tease me, I'll settle down for a nice Tim Curry movie!" Cherry continued to sing as she passed the Transylvanians and filled her glass with the water cooler water.

"This is a rather interesting home," Mark said while the song played. "Can you give my sister a phone? She's in a bit of a hurry."

"Right," Sara chuckled.

"We'll just tell Mom and Dad where we are and head back to their car, My Mom loves to worry." Mark added, making Cherry splash him in the face with her water.

"Well you need to get back and that's all fat, well, how 'bout that?" Cherry winked into the camera, then turned back to the twins. "Well twins, don't you panic with fear, by the light of the night it'll all seem quite alright, you should stay to celebrate the New Year!"

After a while Cherry finished her song and went upstairs to get changed. What she didn't know was that someone was in there with her. That someone snuck up behind her and placed his cold, clammy hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Charles, that's not funny," Cherry chuckled a little and turned to see Maestro Forte. "I thought you couldn't make it to the party."

"I can't, but I have a surprise for you..." Forte nervously looked down. "I was wondering if... if umm... uhh..."

"Well go on with it!" Cherry said stressful. "I haven't got all day!"

Forte then got angered with her impatience. He then dropped the friendly approach and wrapped his arm around her waist and held a sharp blade inches away from her throat. "Marry me," he demanded.

"Maestro..." Cherry mumbled nervously.

"You have 10 seconds to make up your mind or I'll kill you." Forte hissed.

Cherry thought about it during her time. She thought of when she allowed Forte to become Francis's foster-father figure, their time together, how he was openly kind with her but cold with usually anyone else. Cherry was down to one second and Forte was raising the blade and about to strike it into Cherry's heart.

"I do," Cherry said which made Forte freeze as the blade was just one inch away from her chest.

Forte turned warm and he had actual color in his face as Cherry accepted his marriage proposal. He then smiled and left her before Frank would come in and get them both into trouble. Cherry got on her New Year's dress and went back to the girls.

"You okay, mate?" Peach asked. "That was some performance."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Cherry smiled as she wiped the last bit of makeup off her face. "Where are Mercedes and AJ?"

"They fell asleep together. AJ fell asleep on the toilet and Mercedes fell asleep with Brian and Harriet, I guess midnight's too late even for them." Rocky replied. "And just soon, we'll have another baby."

"What did you wanna call him again, Chase?" Cherry thought. "Chester?"

"Chance," Peach clarified.

"Ah yes." Cherry smiled.

Just then Peach felt a pain in her stomach. "Ooh!" Peach grabbed her stomach and ran into the bathroom."

"Baby must be squashing her bladder again," Rocky joked.

"Well," Columbia came in. "Django and Francis are back home now, they're sorry they couldn't stay."

"Well, they do need their time," Cherry smiled. "They're planning on adopting a baby soon."

"I'm so excited about that!" Columbia gushed.

"Easy sis," Rocky put a hand on her arm. "The higher your voice gets, the more power goes out." He and Cherry laughed, as Columbia glared at them both.

After a while, Peach had been gone longer than anticipated. Rocky decided to go over and check on her to see if she had fallen asleep or something. "Peach, you okay?" Rocky gently knocked on the door.

The response was emotional crying.

"I'm coming in!" Rocky opened the door and saw Peach crying into her hands. Rocky rushed to her and made her face him. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"The baby..." Peach sniffled.

"The baby's due in six months, we'll be fine." Rocky smiled. "I'm sure Mercedes will be a great older sister."

"No, she can't be..." Peach cried and looked into Rocky's eyes. "What's the worst thing that could happen to new parents when expecting a baby?"

Rocky thought about it then looked back down at Peach. "Well... There's the baby having an abortion, or taken away from birth or...miscarriage and..." Rocky looked at Peach as she cried at the mention of miscarriage. "Peach, you didn't," Rocky frowned.

Peach whimpered with more tears and nodded her head. Doom had impended on Rocky and Peach, the child was now long gone and would never be brought up again. "Happy New Year..." Peach sniffled.

"Oh honey..." Rocky held Peach into a tight hug. "How about we go to bed early and try to clear our minds?"

"What about midnight?" Peach trembled.

"If it'll make you feel better, we'll go to bed early and celebrate with the kids in the morning so we can all be together." Rocky smiled, wiping her tears. "Teri wouldn't want to see you sad, now would she?"

Peach sniffled and smiled at him. They both always knew how to cheer each other up. They both went to bed together, but decided not to mention the miscarriage yet and spoil everyone's good time.

Cherry was now drunk a bit before midnight. Everyone gathered together and counted down. Columbia had Eddie to kiss, Frank had Janet to kiss Riff Raff had Magenta to kiss, but Cherry and Brad were alone. Cherry didn't mind though since she already had her true love, even though he was far away now and Brad was lonely and as miserable as ever.

Midnight came and everyone cheered. Thinking druggedily, Cherry grabbed Brad's face and kissed him hard, making his eyes widen in a freak out. Brad then enjoyed it as he felt loved and the two went to bed together for the new millennium. Columbia giggled and snuck a picture of them together, knowing Cherry would be easily manipulated into doing whatever she wanted if Columbia were to show anyone the picture as blackmail.

* * *

**Phew! That took a lot of me. Based on the 2012 events of fan stories I write with one of my close friends. Just thought I'd do this for fun and leave it out. Read & Review**


End file.
